Running boards are available as an option for larger sized vehicles such as sport utility vehicles, pick-up trucks, mini-vans, and cross-ever vehicles. In model year 2003, the Lincoln Navigator became the first vehicle available with a factory installed powered running board. In this running board, the deck or stepping platform will automatically retract and extend upon closing and opening the door. This retractable running board is described in United States Patent Publication no. US 2002/0113400 ('400).
The '400 running board provides a deck that extends longitudinally along the side of the vehicle adjacent the rocker panel. The deck is operably connected to the vehicle by a set of four bar links. A drive motor is mounted in a generally horizontal condition, perpendicular to the longitudinal extent of the running board. This configuration is acceptable for the Lincoln Navigator as there is sufficient space beneath the vehicle where the running board mounts to the vehicle. However in other vehicles, there is insufficient space under the vehicle to mount the running board with the drive motor.